Just mindless ideas: Naruto, son of Darkseid
by The Swordslinger
Summary: NOT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY, AT ALL. Another idea that came to me and I can't quite shake off: based on the Superman TAS episode "Legacy", what if Naruto had been adopted and raised by Darkseid and willingly followed him, trained as his son? I may do this, I may not, but it's an original idea I couldn't let slip by. WARNING: Chapter 2 countains biased anger and should be ignored.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING

As the title says, this idea came to me from the Superman TAS episode where Supes is brainwashed by Darkseid into believing he's the dark god's son. Unlike in that episode, Naruto is willingly Darkseid's knight to earn the respect he wanted through power and a kinder rule, becoming a "gentle" tyrant if you will, someone who gets the respect and admiration of his people.

**XXXXXX**

"Y-You... Why...? How...?"

"Sorry, but it had to be done. Where you want to rule this universe- no, destroy it with power, I want to use this power to make something more out of it. You claimed to be a god, right? Well, I guess it is my turn to show you how gods are weak to a man if they rely too much on their power."

A loud wet noise of meat getting separated by force echoed around dark skies. From the remains of a huge battle stood Uzumaki Naruto, his body changed after becoming one with the demon god of his world, ironically becoming a god of life and power. He was tall, his body buldged with muscles through an outfit that looked like a military uniform: tight red jacket hugging a lean but strong torso with a high collar hiding his face from the nose down, a baggy set of red pants with a black belt keeping them up as well as carrying the skulls of the enemies who earned nothing but his hatred, and black boots and gloves hiding the red cloth up to the knees and half the arm. His hair had been pulled back in a wild mane, and his eyes had changed for each eye was a pool of pitch black with a purple iris. Each iris carried a black spiral with tomoe marks swirling in them.

But perhaps the most notable feature was that Naruto carried in one hand the head of Madara Uchiha after he ripped it off his body. The blond lifted it up and with a red flame of his chakra burned the hair, skin, flesh, and everything but the bone, leaving the skill pearly clean to strap it to his right hip where Sasuke and Obito's skulls rested too. He looked at his hand with a sigh and wiped it off the blood, leaving a trail in the burned up world where Madara, in a desperate attempt to get to Naruto, had burned everything and everyone to get more power only to watch as Naruto became one with Shinju the Juubi and ended giving the madman a very one-sided beat-down with nothing but his fists.

He turned around to the ash covered wasteland, knowing that the ashes of the people who once knew him were there. He sighed but didn't show any other emotion save a grin hidden under his collar. For him it was great the world was dead, for it held no person dear to him after Madara knew he'd lost and killed those who could have been kind to the child.

It was the proudest day of Darkseid's life, "You've done well, my son."

"Thank you, Father." the young man replied with a nod, "But it's a shame. This world had so much life to be ruled, so many people who could've been great additions to my army. It was also the first gift I got from you to rule all for myself, and I do not want to act like a spoiled brat and curse its current state." He raised a hand, "It shall be a good planet to develop weapons, since its minerals should be intact. But..." As he spoke, from the blond man's arm a tree started to grow, branches, leaves and wood covered his entire arm and soon moved to the ground, planting roots, "Much as you may hate life, I'd like this planet to have some. It'd give it some proper strength and resources."

The dark god chuckled, "An excelent way of thinking, Naruto. Not only do you please me where others fail, but you even manage to find profit in such a useless world, and with this power of life, you're one step closer to be a real god."

Naruto looked at his hand, smiling, "I guess I owe it to you, otherwise I'd be nothing but a mindless soldier for those fools to control. Speaking of that, is Lashina still mad that I never gave in to her?"

Darkseid chuckled, "She's sore that she couldn't best you in battle when you proved yourself as my top commander, but now she seems to have grown some real respect for you. That's what makes you a ruler, to have others acknowledge your power through fear."

The blond shook his head, "I don't want fear, Father. I want every living being in this universe to know it is I, Uzumaki Naruto, the one who shall be the strongest by defeating them fair and square, claiming their planets and being someone they shall look up to as a true god."

The dark god did something he hadn't done in a while, he laughed, roaring, powerful laughter left his mouth before he patted his adoptive son on the back and walked with him to their next world to conquer.

XXXXXX

"Young Master, are you sure about this? You know you can always take this planet by force."

"I am sure of my decision, unless you'd like to challenge it, Lashina."

In the middle of Tamaran's large castle, standing in its large halls to meet the royal family, were two figures. One of them was a beautiful, underline beautiful woman with straight long black hair in a pitch black skin-tight outfit with metal guards and metal v-string like bikini armor with several metal plates around ehr beautiful face. The second was a man who made her tremble when she started to question his methods of doing things.

The man in question was clad in the same outfit he wore when he became free, and still carried the skulls of the three men who ruined and stole his life as a child, Madara, Obito and Sasuke. His eyes were now hidden in a simple blank black eye-mask, a visor which metal acted as a one-way mirror, making those who looked into it see their horrified and beaten faces before he was done with them before he showed them his face. Lashina had to admit that face was worth the risk of fighting him if only to catch a glimpse.

The young master grabbed his head and cracked his joints into place before being allowed into the large dinner room of Tamaran's nobles. Their meal could have gone better and more pleasanly had they not been visited by such a force. But the fact he wanted to talk and avoid fighting was somewhat reassuring. Granted, when negotiations didn't go the man's way his fame rose, for he needed no army to take on an entire planet. It made his adoptive father proud, though he would prefer his son to take planets by force, but baby steps.

The room grew quiet as the masked man walked to the royal family, eyeing the princesses behind his mask with a smile. The infamous and mistreated but far more exotic and glorious Blackfire had a small smile as she looked at him at her little sister's side, the equally beautiful but younger and more innocent Starfire. All Tamaraneans had their usual orange skin, and reddish orange fuzzy long hair; but Blackfire was different, her hair was pitch black and the usual green eyes of her people were violet. And, he had to admit, he liked that they wore their strangely revealing but very sensual battle outfits at all times.

"Greetings, Your Majesty." the masked man said and took off his mask, revealing the face of a very respected man throughout the galaxies.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I pressume." the king, a large barbarian looking man with huge muscles, a large beard and the look of a warrior said with a hand stroking his beard.

Naruto grinned, "It's a pleasure you invited me to dinner rather than face me in battle. I wanted to taste Tamaran's cooking, and perhaps even negotiate your surrendering to my father's army."

Blackfire's smile easily disappeared, "Father, this is a joke, right?! You can' seriously-"

"Komand'r, please, for your own life, hold your tongue." her father said sternly, making the black haired girl grimace.

Naruto chuckled, "I see, you were planning to fight back, weren't you?"

The king nodded, "I am the king of Tamaran. I shall not give my planet without a fight. But I know it's foolish to send all my troops to their deaths against you. So, you shall fight our best warriors."

The blond conqueror smiled and put on his helmet, "Well then, who shall they be?" Instantly, the princesses flew up at him, both glaring down at him as they floated to keep their heads a foot over his own. Naruto couldn't hold back a chuckle, "Interesting... I shall hand it to you, Your Majesty, to raise two beautiful daughters like these two to be the strongest of your kind is worthy fo my respect." The blond took a fighting stance, raising his fists, "But that doesn't mean I shall make it easy for them."

Moments later, Naruto sighed as he sat on Tamaran's throne, his helmet on one of the arms, and his cheek resting on a fist. Lashina sighed as she contacted the troops to clean the place and inform Tamaran of their loss while Naruto looked at the kneeling king before him while said man's daughters bowed before him, both beaten and sporting bruises and cuts, but nothing they couldn't heal.

Just as Lashina was about to inform Tamaran of their complete humiliation and total defeat, Naruto raised a hand to stop her, "Lashina, I'm thinking of making a truce with Tamaran." the royal family looked up at him in shock, making him smile, "I had a fun fight. What more could I ask for?" he asked casually with a shrug, before turning serious, "However, I wish more than this planet... Your Majesty, if you wish to remain holding that title but following my orders and rules, I ask you for the hands of your daughters in marriage."

"W-W-What?!" the king asked outraged, only to be stopped by his daughters.

"We accept." Starfire said, before whispering to her father, "It's for the sake of our planet. I'll gladly give my body and soul for them to be happy and to live."

Blakfire groaned, "I will wait for the chance to take him down, father, don't worry. We shall take him down and reclaim our home."

Naruto chuckled, "So, you plan to keep on fighting me?"

Starfire tried to stop her sister, but Blackfire was faster, "That's right! Take me as your wife if you want, but I'll take you down when you least suspect it!"

Lashina snapped, "You little... Young Master!" she gasped in shock when Naruto grabbed her wrist to prevent her from attacking his future wife.

"I really like this girl's fighting spirit... Komand'r, I believe I may truly fall for you, but not in the way you'd want me to."

Blackfire was obviously taken aback, but forced a grin back at the blond as she raised her fist at him, "Don't get too happy, dear."

XXXXXX

Later that night in Naruto's chambers, the sound of battle was unheard as dual cries of joy, bliss, pleasure and true ecstasy rocked his room and its walls with both of Tamaran's princesses crying their husband's name, making Lashina fail to restrain her urges and end up unsatisfied with her hands for she knew she needed her young master and no other thing or man.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's all I could milk from this idea for now. Will I get on with it like I did with the Zatoichi mindless idea I had? Maybe. It's a possibility that could happen, but for now here it is for me to read and think about. Hope you enjoyed me sharing this.**


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING

So, long story short, I did some investigation on Hippolyta thanks to a reader requesting me to make a story with her and Naruto. What I found out concerning Ares and Heracles left a bad taste in my mouth, so this extra chapter came to me. I shared it with some friends, and I wanna share it with you.

Now, this is IMPORTANT: This story is still unofficial, so this chapter shouldn't be taken seriously at all or thought about too much. This would happen with Naruto making his way to Earth, announcing himself, and challening the planet's champions to a fair tournament if they don't want to negotiate joining his empire. Think of him as a kinder, gentle and benevolent Shao Khan... Yeah, you can't really picture that. Take the Mortal Kombat theme, make it a battle of honor with true sportsmanship and a really loveable and charismatic host who wants the respect and admiration he never got in his own home, and to do something good to earn said respect and admiration by using his powers for the good of his subjects and allies.

This Naruto is more of a diplomatic oriented conqueror, if someone disagrees with him he'll challenge them to a fair fight with their best champions against him. He'd even give them the advantage by having them choose the arena.

But now, back to what I really wanted to share, what happens when I feel angry at real scum.

**XXXXXX**

"Do you see, my friend? The power you could have if you allied yourself with me, the possibilities of what your status could bring to us, and the luxuries far beyond any comprehension should we do this?"

It was a calm day as Naruto's battleship flew over to the legendary city Athena gave her daughters, Themyscira. He hummed as he had his arms crossed behind his back, a habit he took from his adoptive father when talking to people trying to get on their good side, which is to say the guy with him was sucking his dick. The plan was simple, Naruto -who had already presented himself to the world as a kind ruler who wanted fair fights against the champions of the worlds he visited to have them under his rule - would attend a meeting with the Amazons and their beautiful queen Hippolyta, and after a nice chat, some wine, and perhaps a few laughs, Naruto would drug them and have his way with them just like the army of the two men at his side.

His answer was simple. The entire city of the Amazons trembled entirely as they watched up in horror how their lives started change forever, and for the better. A loud echoing boom from a punch only gods could pull out reached their ears and made them see the ship of the man their queen had accepted to eat dinner with to discuss his points of view. Now, while Themyscira had forbidden all men to enter except special guests under invitation of a certain princess, she'd have entered the ship along her best warriors to meet this guy who called himself a man, not a god. And yet, they could see on top of the ship that who stood before Ares and his bastard champion Heracles was perhaps a true god.

A hole was seen from where Ares' body had broken through in the ship's thick armor after Naruto upper-cutted him hard enough to put the god to his knees. The blond jumped after him and stood tall and proud while Heracles tried to reach his god. Inside of the ship Lashina, Naruto's guardian and right-hand woman, looked in appreciation how her young master was showing the God of Conflict who was his better. Starfire and Blackfire watched their husband with interest since every time he fought he would usually do so in the ring his opponent prefered to give them a fairer fight, but now Naruto was fighting Ares the instant he saw him.

"You... Do you have any idea what you're messing with here, boy?!" Ares cried as he stood up and adjusted his helmet.

Naruto's voice came out cold, a drastic change from his ever polite, smiling and charismatic attitude, "No, and I simply do not care."

Ares growled, "You refused my offer... You refused the chance to have the Amazons be your slaves! You refused to control, to truly rule their city as more than a man, as a real conqueror! You are nothing but an idiot!"

Naruto reached to his mask and pulled it off, throwing it away. Lashina instantly appeared at his side, catching the mask before it hit the ground as her master spoke, "Unlike my father, I'm not a man interested in conquering." He stated as he pulled down his jacket's zipper to show his mouth, "I'm interested in earning the respect of those I fight, of those I meet in other planets. I hold no desire to become a monster who deserves nothing but hatred. Every planet I shall conquer will be earned under a fair fight, just me against its champions on their own rules. But you, who claims to be a god, can't even get close to a woman unless you drug and rape her like you actually had another man do for you... Oh, I learned some history from this world, believe me, I did... And now... Now I'm not so sure what I want."

Ares scoffed as he stood up and held out his flaming sword while staring into Naruto's cold eyes, "I believe that is an understatement, boy! You have no idea what you're dealing with, what you have done by throwing away my offer! You're just an insignificant child who praises honor. Honor of all things? You're a delusional daydreamer, a complete idiot! I am the God of Conflict, I will tell you, nothing can ever come from such ridiculous notions unless you make sure those below you are put down."

Naruto took off his skulls from his belts and threw them at Lashina who stepped back, knowing that the only reason the skulls he had the pride of carrying would only be damaged if her master was... "Those below me?" Naruto echoed, "I was once seen below everyone, below everything in my childhood. I as a man was seen as lesser than dirt, but you, oh you've had it easy your whole life, Ares. A god at birth, given power and adoration from the hands of terrified or simpleminded subjects who followed your every whim while others struggled to get food by stealing, fighting and even killing! How do you know what someone lesser to you is like when they actually fight their own wars with their bare hands? Those people you insult, they have their champions, people who struggled to become the strongest, the people I fight to have a good fair fight and see how power changes people! People like the very same Amazons who stood up to you and fought back with a single child of their own struggling to beat you several times. And you, who claims to be a god, can't even attempt to fight those who you say are below you."

Ares snapped, he lunged at Naruto, swinging his sword so hard that the searing flames of his blade cut through the air. His shock was immense when a massive ethereal blood red claw captured his sword by the blade. Soon he watched as Naruto's purple eyes shone with a crimson fury. The god was once again upper-cutted, but by three ethereal arms that shot out of Naruto's back, sending the god to fall flat on his back. Naruto growled, feeling his ever good temper slip at the sight of this guy speak so much stupid notions of power at him.

Lashina kindly stepped back, "What's going on?" Blackfire asked as she readied herself for battle at the assistant's side with her sister at her side.

"Naruto... It's as if he's becoming a true beast. Is this the first time he's gotten this furious so he loses his calm demeanor?" the younger sister asked.

Lashina shook her head, "No, before you even met the Young Master, before he become the god he is now, there was one time he went berserk like this. That time his world was destroyed by a power-hungry man who wanted to make him suffer to become a god himself. The Young Master snapped and stripped the man of his power before torturing him for an entire year, and then he added his skull to his collection. These skulls are his most treasured prices for a reason, that he can become a true demon, but he is never as horrible as those who earn his wrath."

Naruto gave a powerful roar of rage as he stomped on the armor of his ship, causing it to tremble. Soon the skies darkened, Hippolyta herself looking from her island with wide, terrified eyes as the dark clouds circled around the ship, more specifically, a dark red pillar of raw energy that shot from it. As soon as the energy started to face, Heracles had joined his god by jumping down from a portal. Ares was considering escape for once, but he'd be damned if he let the Heracles have the brat's head.

Heracles chuckled at the sight before him, "Huh, what's this? Not even human, not even demon, and less of all a god, and yet nothing in between... Yes, this shall be my most fun victory."

The sight before Themyscira's most hated enemies was that of nothing they had ever seen. As Naruto stepped out from the vanishing pillar of raw demonic chakra, the two men could make the red, longer hair reaching to the ever kind ruler's neck, and crimson irises with slit pupils replacing the purple in those black pools of darkness. But perhaps the biggest change was that Naruto's body, usually lean like an Olympic swimmer, had gained so much muscle he looked like a heavyweight boxer with no fat, only pure muscle. His jacket had been ripped to shreds by his new bulk, and he had to thank his pants being baggy to begin with.

Lashina for her part turned around and tried to remind herself her place as an assistant while the Tamaraneans's minds went blank as their faces gained deep blushes after the thoughts crossing their heads. Naruto stepped forward, pulling his longer hair back into a far wilder mane. Each step he gave was followed by a dry thump due to his change in mass. He looked like one of those old action movie heroes from the eighties, but the way his muscles were distributed to give him both speed and flexibility was insane to think. Heracles for his part chuckled at the fact he was buffer than the former blond, but he didn't know the physique was meant for more efficient combat, not brute force.

"So, this is your champion?" Naruto asked, extending a hand in a motion as if he expected to be given something, "The man who out-smarted the Amazons and tried to break their will after breaking their bodies... I am actually disappointed."

Whatever smirk at a challenge Heracles had was gone at that, "And I see your so called father didn't teach you anything about the men you should never mess with, and much less those like me who are far beyond any champion you've faced so far."

Naruto gave a polite smile and aimed a finger at the demigod, waving his hand up and down as if pointing out each fact he listed then, "You're right, dear sir. You lack real honor, your pride is to achieve things for yourself and a man who only uses you, you'd never head on to battles you couldn't win unless you had a dirty trick under your sleeve, and you'd easily betray those who put their trust on you for power. Yes, you're nowhere near the champions I face, they at least do so with their heads held high in pride and giving me a real fight." He turned to smile to his wives, making the Tamaraneans fail to hold back smiles.

Heracles snapped and lunged at the demonic man, throwing a powerful hook that created a sonic boom which echoed even in Themyscira. His smile split his face as he nailed his fist firmly in the whiskered man's cheek, twisting his head violently in a way that'd have broken any normal man's neck. So, why did he hear a chuckle? Not only that, how did Naruto manage to open his eyes and send him a bored, unamused glance before returning his hook as a liver blow?! Heracles gasped as he actually felt pain rush from his organs and into his brain. The demigod stumbled back, gasping for air before his eyes settled on Naruto. Once again Heracles tried to punch the blond, and this time he saw how his fist not only connected, but as it passed over the man's face it tore down skin and flesh along some teeth.

"Lucky... shot...!" Heracles cackled as he grabbed the now bloody neck of the man who dared to oppose to him and Ares, his god approaching them, only to gasp as Naruto grabbed Heracles' head with both hands and slammed his forehead on the demigod's with such force that both their skulls cracked. A loud, agonizing scream escaped the so called hero's lips as he grabbed his bleeding face and stumbled back on shaky legs. Naruto for his part spat some of the teeth and flesh that got in his mouth and showed Ares a terrifying sight: the adoptive son of Darkseid had an insane healing factor. Muscles jumped from the wounds to connect themselves, and the skin and birthmarks soon started to recover their former look. Even the dent in Naruto's forehead started to push itself out of his brain.

"I'm not lucky." Naruto stated as he spun around one arm, before slamming its fist on Heracles' face to bring him down, "I'm just too stubborn to stay dead!" he shouted and slammed one foot on the demigod's face, breaking the nose, "You learn how to be like that if you know the real rules of the food chain." The blond kept his foot firmly planted on Heracles' chest, but the pressure he was putting on his sole was making the man's ribs break and pop one by one as his body sank into the ship's armor, "Once you're at the bottom, all you can do is struggle to survive, if you're at the top, you become fat and far too pleased with your life to think that as soon as you are down the worms will feast on your insides." He finally removed his foot from Heracles, only to use the other to kick him at Ares.

The God of Conflict growled as he caught his champion and set him down, "You think I, a god, will become the food of insignificant bugs like you?!"

Naruto cracked his knuckles, tilting his head to the side to pop a few joints in his neck, "I'll say, guys like you make for a fine fight. Victory never tastes as good as those moments when I know taking down mere self-glorified morons like you means something to the universe, that there's one less parasite feeding off the efforts of others."

"I'll take your soul from Hades's Underworld to devour it!" Ares roared as he lunged at the demonic man.

With a furious slash, Naruto's lungs would have been exposed had the blond not stepped forward and slammed his fist right into the god's gut. It had been an instant, not even the blink of an eye, but just as Ares was about to take down Naruto the kind tyrant's knuckles found themselves firmly planted in Ares' intestines. The god himself was utterly shocked at the fact a man without the power of gods backing him up had hurt him, a true deity. As the God of Conflict fell forward from the pain, the demon of a man grabbed Ares' head next to twist him around and lift him backwards over his shoulder. Naruto had then proceded to suplex the god against the ship's armor with such strength that the battleship had shaken violently in the air, almost threatening to fall from the force of the shock while the armor sported a crack the size of a barn with Ares' body sunk in it.

"That's another thing I don't like about you... You really make me want to cut loose." Naruto stood before Ares and leaned down with a punch, the god tried to stop him by stabbing him right in the gut, and even with a flaming sword nailed in his gut, the adoptive son of Darkseid proceded to deliver a powerful right hook to Ares' head, taking off his helmet. The punch was followed by a right hook which made Ares lose his teeth and some blood. The next left hook made the jaw crack. As Naruto kept on punching Ares' face, making the god's grip on the sword in the demonic man's gut loosen, the powerful echoes of what sounded like shotgun blasts echoed in Themyscira, making the Amazons know that the pain Ares was recieving wasn't held back, but that it increased with each punch. In the ship Lashina and the sisters had to leave to a lower level for the floor they were in started to break the more Naruto punched the god. Athena herself gasped in horror as she saw Naruto bring up his fist, covered in gore and bone that weren't his own, and summoned as much demonic energy as he could into his knuckles.

"You're not needed here."

Those were Naruto's last words before his entire ship was split in half from his last punch.

XXXXXX

"Young Master, seriously, your father will be furious to learn you destroyed your OWN battleship because of a tantrum!" Lashina lashed out, pun intended.

Naruto, currently in only his pants but back to his blond leaner self, sighed as he stood at the shore of the city with his arms crossed behind his back with the Amazons standing before him, "I know this is my mistake, that is to everyone present. I apologize." He bowed to the queen and his assistant, making Lashina blush and turn away. She could never stary really amd at her master, and less when he did what many feminists would have loved to.

"Did you have any luck finding Heracles?" Hippolyta herself asked the man who had practically rid her of her race's sworn enemy because of his principles. Needless to say she wanted to hug the man, and not only because of her thankfulness or the fact this one kind ruler made her have some hope in other men, but no man she ever saw ever managed to muster so much respect to her because of her being a warrior. He didn't overlook she was a woman, he accepted it and her strength.

Naruto sighed again, "Sadly not. My men are currently fixing my ship, so if he were hiding there he'd have been found by now. Either he's sunk to the bottom of the sea, or he's gone."

The queen sighed, "I fear he's not gone in the way I'd like him to be."

Naruto nodded, "I'm aware that he is your problem, but I'd ask that you let me help you find him. You may have business with him, far more personal than my own, but this was a mistake a made in my anger at Ares' actions towards you. For that, I wholeheartedly apologize."

Okay, with those kind, sincere, and truly honest words Hippolyta was really seeing a whole new side to males in general. She gave him a small smile, "After what you did, I think it is needed for me to do something." She bowed to the blond, making him widen his eyes as he never expected the noble and proud Hippolyta to do this to a mere man like him, "I thank you for what you did for us." Then she stood up and smiled at the blond, "But do not take my gratitude with as much joy as you'd like. We will stand our ground. If you wish to win our home as part of your empire, there's no way we're going down."

Naruto smiled, "Either I win or lose, I'll respect your traditions, otherwise I doubt I'd enjoy fighting any of you if I ever had the chance for a rematch." He let out a small laugh, "Tamaran is more fun when its warriors challenge me to show me how much stronger they've gotten, so I believe warriors as proud as you should give me battles to remember no matter how many times I am allowed the honor of challenging you."

Hippolyta returned the man's smile, "I shall look forward to it. But, sadly for you, you'll only be allowed in our arena once our champions arrive. For now you shall wait here as it is our tradition to have no man in our city even with this little exception."

The blond bowed, "I understand. But I hope you can let my friends in. They're women through and through."

Blackfire huffed, "You sure you don't want to make them change their minds with a little fight?"

Naruto chuckled, "I'll stay here, I can always make myself a house with my powers if I need to. Also, this'll give me the opportunity to find Heracles should he show up. You three have fun and tell me of the food."

Starfire hugged her husband, whispering into his ear, "If you're hungry, I can always come here and bring you anything you want."

Naruto considered the offer, but he didn't want to make any possible Amazon passing by mad that he... He better help his men fix his ship and pull it out of the shore into the beach he was allowed in.

However, as the Amazons, his assistant and Tamaranean wives left, none of them noticed how he raised a hand at the ocean. Once he was sure the ladies were out of sight, he took aim and fired a single blast of condensed demonic chakra from his palm, and another, and then another. In the middle of the ocean Heracles didn't know what hit him, only that his right arm was tore off and soon his left arm followed, and then one of his legs. The overly buff champion of Ares tried to scream for help as he started to sink.

No-one was aware of the small, sweet and innocent smile Naruto had as he breathed in and listened how the water got into Heracles' lungs to extinguish his hopes of getting away, "Not as fun as making Madara suffer for a whole year, but for what is worth, his despair of losing his chance of escaping, leaving and living is enough." The blond smiled as he walked on the water where the man with only one leg tried to remain afloat.

Darkseid had taught him well, for Naruto's anger used those teachings to make those who he saw as unforgiveable suffer. He grabbed the demigod by his hair, pulling him out of the water as Heracles barely managed to choke out his words, "P-Ple-Please... Let me... go..."

Naruto pulled the man further up by his hair so they were face to face. Heracles felt his heart lose a beat along more blood as he watched how happy and cheerful Naruto's smile was, as if he were a kid getting a candy, "If only I could've heard the Amazons begging to you with those exact same words as you raped them, I might have lost my mind listening to an insect like you begging to me." the blond raised his other hand and put it on Heracles' face, "I want to make this pain you will feel last for a loooooong time, so trust me, you'll have plenty of opportunities to beg."

Heracles' eyes widened in horror as Naruto unleashed a powerful genjutsu on him. The demigod fell down and landed in an illusionary world, where his own soldiers rushed at him, cut him up with their swords, beat him with their shields, fists and feet, and then stabbed him through the heart. And just when that nightmare was over, it started again and again, countless hours, days and even months while all he suffered mentally passed in one second in the real world.

"This shall do, for now." Naruto teleported to his ship and threw the beaten man to his soldiers, "Keep him alive, if only barely. I'm sure my father will like to have him mounted in a wall once he listens to how he thought of himself above other men."

The soldiers nodded, and thus Naruto returned to the beach, wondering only one thing, "I wonder if I could fish? I hope they have no laws forbidding a simple man with the desire to enjoy a good battle of patience against the sea."

**XXXXXX**

**Okay, that's an extra chapter I just felt like writing. It has some extra bits to the ones I shared with my friends, but I hope you all like it. Well, the story's still in my brain for whenever it wants to hatch out of my eggy head, no pun intended. If it comes out, do expect Naruto to be respectful even to heroes like Superman and never talking bad about them at all, but being cold and merciless to the kind of people his canon self would really despise.**

**An idea could be to mix the Justice League cartoon, Teen Titans and Young Justice for this possible story, and having the Light and some villains actually working for Naruto along him. His main goal is to rule like a man of strength and actions with his subjects having the power to do things themselves instead of relying on their powers like the Uchiha did.**

**Also, try and guess in who I based the Ares beatdown. Because this Naruto's main motivations are inspired in that character's good qualities.**

**Swordslinger out!**


End file.
